inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Matatagi Hayato
(Forward) |number= 11 (Shinsei Inazuma Japan) 17 (Kaiou) |element= Wind |team= Kaiou Shinsei Inazuma Japan Earth Eleven |seiyuu= Kaito Ishikawa |debut_game = Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy |debut_anime = Episode 001 (Galaxy) }} Matatagi Hayato (瞬木隼人) is a main character in the Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy series and a forward for Shinsei Inazuma Japan. Appearance Matatagi has short spiky brown hair and black eyes. He has an average height and he has a slightly-tanned skin.. Personality Matatagi is shown to be polite and gets along well with his teammates in Shinsei Inazuma Japan. However, he also has a strong perseverance and is easily distrustful of other people. He has a "dark side" that no one knows as shown in the start of the series and always talks to himself in mysterious manner. He cares a lot for his two younger brothers. Among most of the members of Shinsei Inazuma Japan, he is dedicated to training at the start and even showed up to the training even though he didn't need to after the match with Fire Dragon. Background His father left his family and his mother was ill so she couldn't work. His two younger brothers unintentionally stole food because of hunger so Matatagi took the blame to protect them. The incident made the other people lose their trust with him. Whenever someone heard about the incident, they would look at him with disdain. This also became the main reason why he developed a strong distrust towards other people. The reason he's taking part in the FFIV2 is to be able to afford a big house for his family. Plot (Galaxy) He first appeared in the trailer of Galaxy, along with the other new members of Shinsei Inazuma Japan. In episode 1, he was shown to be wearing Kaiou Gakuen's soccer team uniform, which suggests that he is from Kaiou. He was then chosen by Kuroiwa Ryuusei to be a forward for Japan's nationals, Shinsei Inazuma Japan. After being chosen, his team, Shinsei Inazuma Japan, had an exhibition match against Teikoku. At the beginning of the game, Shindou used Kami no Takuto FI and passed the ball to him, but he didn't even try to catch it. Later on in the game, he tried to steal the ball from Itsumi Kunihiko and was shown to be even faster than Tenma which shocked Tenma. However, he didn't succeed in stealing the ball and Itsumi Kunihiko said that speed won't be enough to steal the ball from him. After that, Teikoku continuously made shots which his team was unable to stop. Shindou then used Kami no Takuto FI so Tsurugi and Tenma could score with Fire Tornado DD. The match ended with 10-1 with a victory for Teikoku. In episode 2 he, along with the other new members of Shinsei Inazuma Japan, introduced himself as a former member of the track and field club. During their practice, Tenma told him that his speed can become handy and could be the key in making his own hissatsu technique. Afterwards, he thought that a person like Tenma couldn't be trusted. As night fell, Tenma saw him training even more. They talked for a while and he stated that he was coming up with a hissatsu techinque, but he wanted to train first. On the day of the match against Fire Dragon, he was accused by Manabe for stealing but Tenma stopped the argument. Manabe then revealed to the three Raimon's players that the eight of them were getting paid to play soccer, which shocked them. Matatagi also told Tenma that he joined Shinsei Inazuma Japan to afford a big house for his family. When the match started, he got the ball from Tsurugi but he didn't pass back and it was stolen easily. In episode 3, he asked Tenma, Tsurugi and Shindou to let him play along with the three of them because he knew their plan of only playing with three people. Then, when Tenma passed the ball to him, he smoothly passed through the members of Fire Dragon. Most of his teammates then joined but Manabe ordered them to pass the ball to the other person near them which avoided the other players to pass to Matatagi. When the second half began, he tried to pass through Fire Dragon on his own because the other members still didn't trust him. However, after hearing the encouraging words from Tenma, the others started trusting him. After that happened, Matatagi passed the ball to Tetsukado. When he received the ball from Manabe, he was marked by Lee Chung-Yun but Matatagi managed to run faster than him and he was able to pass the ball to Tenma. In episode 4, he and Sakura were the only ones to practice with Tenma, Shindou and Tsurugi. Matatagi practiced dribbling around cones to improve himself. The next day, both him and Sakura still were the only ones who participated on the training. Later, the two of them were seen at Steel Tower Plaza with Tenma as he told them about Endou but didn't mention his name. In episode 5, Matatagi watched the rest of the newcomers, apart from Ibuki, take the Inazuma Japan Withdrawal Test, which was considered by Kuroiwa. He and Ibuki both had their reasons for not taking the test. Matatagi's was mainly because he wanted to make his brothers proud of him and that he doesn't want to leave, as he wants to earn the money to buy his family a big house for them to live in. Everyone who took the test seemed to fail, just as Kuroiwa suspected they would. In episode 6, Matatagi and the rest of the team played against Big Waves. Tsurugi managed to score the first goal of the match with his new hissatsu, Bicycle Sword. But Big Waves wouldn't let Shinsei Inazuma Japan get past their defense with their hissatsu tactics Suck Out, which Hayato was one of the victims to get caught in. Big Waves' captain Cole LaRuze scored twice with his shoot hissatsu Megalodon, making the score 2-1 to Big Waves. Throughout the match, Sakura ruined all the chances Shinsei Inazuma Japan had by playing solo and not passing. The episode ended with Big Waves in the lead, leaving Shinsei Inazuma Japan in a struggle. In episode 7, Matatagi and the rest of the team continued to play against Big Waves. Matatagi managed to pull off a new hissatsu shoot, Parkour Attack, and scored the second goal for Shinsei Inazuma Japan, making the score a tie. Sakura finally came to her senses and broke through Suck Out with Shindou using Kami no Takuto FI. She then passed to Manabe who scored the third and final goal for Shinsei Inazuma Japan, leading them to their second win. In episode 8, Matatagi was seen training with the other members of Shinsei Inazuma Japan. The next day, there was no training so he went to his house to see his younger brothers for a while. When he came, his younger brother, Shun got an injury on his face because he got found out hiding his friend's toy. Then, Matatagi reminded Shun that whenever he does something, he must do it without letting people find out. Later, when Tenma came back from the police station, he was seen with the other members assembled together because they all heard that Kusaka got caught by the police. Manabe and Minaho then told everyone about Kusaka's background and his contract of joining Shinsei Inazuma Japan. In the match against Shamshir, when the match started with Shinsei Inazuma Japan's kickoff, Tsurugi passed the ball to Matatagi as he dribbled but then got stolen by Said Ashraf. Said quickly scored with Oil Rush, which let Shamshir get the first point. In episode 9, after the first-half ended, he and most of the team agreed on not letting Kusaka play in the second-half. However, after Tenma convinced everyone to let Kusaka stay, they somehow agreed. Though when the second-half began, all of them played by not passing the ball to Kusaka so he will not get into a rampage again. Matatagi then got the ball and tried to score a goal with a shoot but failed. Later, he recieved the ball again from Kusaka who was finally able to control his Berseker Mode and scored a goal with Parkour Attack. The match continued with Tsurugi scoring with Bicycle Sword and Kusaka scoring with Kyoubou Head. The match ended with Shinsei Inazuma Japan winning with a score of 3-2. In episode 10, he and the other members were training in the Black Room for the past three days. He also agreed on winning FFIV2 because the others also agreed on doing it except for Manabe, Minaho and Konoha. Later, Aoi came and told them that their opponent in semi-finals is Mach Tiger. Afterwards, Manabe left and said that it would be too hasty for Shinsei Inazuma Japan to win. Matatagi noticed the two of them still fighting and his "dark side" was shown saying that strangers can never understand each other so just get along well on the surface. However, no one noticed what he was saying except for Minaho. In episode 11, he and Tetsukado were the only ones who joined Tenma, Kusaka and Aoi on searching for Konoha but didn't get any luck. In episode 12, in the match between Mach Tiger, he tried to score a goal with Parkour Attack but it was stopped with by Napa Ladam's Death Scythe Middle. He was also shocked when Kusaka suddenly confessed his feelings to Konoha, along with the other members of Shinsei Inazuma Japan. He made a pass to Tsurugi in the link of Shindou's Kami no Takuto FI. The ball was then passed to Kusaka and he tied the score with Kyoubou Head. Later, Tenma passed the ball to him but he got the ball stolen again by Death Scythe Middle. Afterwards, the first-half ended with a tie. When Konoha apologized to Kusaka saying that she couldn't accept his feelings, he and the rest of Shinsei Inazuma Japan were surprised. In episode 13, after Mach Tiger scored the second goal, he started to get worried and anxious because of Mach Tiger's tricky plays and passes. Later, he was surprised and impressed by Manabe when he stole the ball from Sarit Charat with his hissastu, Defense Houteishiki. He then recieved the ball from Minaho and made a pass to Tsurugi who tied the score with Bicycle Sword. Thanks to Minaho's command, he got to know that Sarit was going to charge at him and passed the ball directly to Shindou. Shinsei Inazuma Japan scored the third goal with Tenma's God Wind and won the semi-final. In episode 14, he and Minaho had a conversation together. Minaho told him that he had noticed a "darkness" inside his heart, Matatagi asked what did he intend to do but their conversation ended when Manabe came. In the practice match against Resistance Japan, he easily got the ball stolen from Namikawa when he didn't know where to pass. After Resistance Japan scored 2 goals, he and the other 7 members felt that they couldn't catch up to Resistance Japan and got caught up in their paces compared to Tenma, Tsurugi and Shindou. After Hakuryuu scored the third goal with White Hurricane, the match ended with Resistance Japan winning with a score of 3-1. He also joined the training in the Black Room with the others after being told by Fudou that Shinsei Inazuma Japan cannot win with their current level. In episode 15, he didn't attend the practice but instead practiced the Black Room like the other 7 members. He was seen practicing passing through big snow balls while dribbling the ball. Later, his younger brothers visited him and told Tenma and Aoi that Matatagi said winning is impossible. Though Tenma and Aoi said they must have not listened to him correctly, as they didn't think Matatagi would say such a thing. In episode 16, he dribbled up the field alone. When Tenma realized that Micha Eremin and Sergei Chernov were about to use Rolling Cutter to block him, he told Matatagi to pass the ball to him but Matatagi did not listen to him and was blocked by Rolling Cutter. When the match resumed, both Sakura and Kusaka told him to pass the ball to them, which confused him and Dmitri Sobirov stole the ball from him. While all the other members understood the importance of trusting the other to play their match, Matatagi thought that they could not understand how painful they will feel after they were betrayed. However, he did cooperate with the others in dribbling. Character Avatar Hissatsu Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy *'SH Parkour Attack' Relationships *'Matatagi Yuuta' (younger brother) *'Matatagi Shun' (younger brother) Trivia *Before joining Shinsei Inazuma Japan, he was a member of Kaiou's athletics club. *He has a character song called Kimi ga Ireba with Tetsukado Shin. *It has been known that his 'Beast Power' will be a Falcon. Navigation Category:Galaxy characters Category:Earth Eleven